ouaatfandomcom-20200213-history
Alice Jones II
This article is about the character from the New Enchanted Forest. For the other Alice, see here. Alice Jones II is a character featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. In Hyperion Heights, she becomes Weaver's informant Tilly. She is portrayed by Rose Reynolds, with her younger self portrayed by Elle McKinnon. Alice's gallery is here. Biography Background (Note: Whenever "Killian Jones" is mentioned in the present article, it means the Wish Realm version of Killian. The original version of Killian never had any relations with Alice. For original Killian's children visit Killian Jones) After seducing the Wish Realm version of Killian Jones, the witch Gothel becomes pregnant and gives birth to a baby girl in order to escape the enchantment that confined her to the tower. Gothel leaves the baby behind, but Killian decides to raise his daughter himself, and names her Alice after his late mother. Killian tries to free Alice from the tower, but Gothel stops him and inflicts the Curse of the Poisoned Heart upon Alice and Killian, preventing them from even being together. After being freed from the tower by a friendly troll, Alice visits realms such as Wonderland, where she slays the Jabberwock. Years later, while chasing a white rabbit, Alice meets Rumplestiltskin, who has travelled to another realm to find "The Guardian". When Rumplestiltskin finds out Henry is also in the realm, he sends Alice to attend the Prince's ball, where she drugs Henry's drink and knocks him unconscious. Henry awakens in Alice's lair, where Alice is revealed to be in league with Rumplestiltskin. She tells Henry to stop interfering with Cinderella's story and return to Storybrooke, as per his grandfather's directive. Henry refuses and leaves Alice's lair. Alice later reunites with Killian, although their hearts are still cursed. Some time during the next eight years, Alice meets Robin and they fall in love, but are separated when the curse hits. Season 7 At Hyperion Heights, Tilly watches Henry arrive at the neighborhood, and later reports his arrival to Weaver. When Tilly starts neglecting her medication, she begins to wake up from the curse and desperately tries to convince Weaver that he is Rumplestiltskin, eventually stealing his gun and shooting him. Although Weaver survives, Tilly regrets her actions and decides to resume taking her pills. Tilly later helps Rogers with the case of "Eloise Gardener", although Weaver instructs her to tell Rogers that Eloise is dead. The missing Eloise Gardener turns out to be Gothel, who Tilly calls a "monster". As Tilly's instability seems to grow, she is eventually found beside Hilda's corpse with a blood-stained scalpel and flees. Tilly becomes a fugitive from the law, until her innocence is proven by a security camera at the Fremont Troll, showing that she was at the Troll during the time of the murder. Afterwards, Rogers suggests that Tilly live with him while the killer is still at large, and Tilly agrees. Rogers helps Tilly find work at the Rollin' Bayou with Sabine, where she helps sell beignets. Eventually, Gothel reaches out to Tilly and reveals that she is her mother, before managing to lure Tilly into the coven and enact a powerful spell to wipe out humanity. However, when the curse is broken, Alice regains all her memories and uses her powers as the Guardian to defeat Gothel and trap her in the form of a tree. Alice and Robin reunite and kiss. Trivia *She is an alternate iteration of Alice from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and Through the Looking-Glass. Behind the Scenes *The relationship between Robin and Alice has been called "MadArcher" by the fans. Appearances *'S7, E01:' "Hyperion Heights" *'S7, E04:' "Beauty" *'S7, E06:' "Wake Up Call" *'S7, E07:' "Eloise Gardener" *'S7, E08:' "Pretty in Blue" *'S7, E10:' "The Eighth Witch" *'S7, E13:' "Knightfall" *'S7, E14:' "The Girl in the Tower" *'S7, E16:' "Breadcrumbs" *'S7, E18:' "The Guardian" *'S7, E19:' "Flower Child" *'S7, E20:' "Is This Henry Mills?" Category:Characters Category:New Enchanted Forest characters Category:Hyperion Heights characters Category:Season 7 characters Category:Alice's Adventures in Wonderland Category:Through the Looking-Glass Category:LGBTQ+ characters Category:Characters of the Month Category:Sorceresses Category:Guardians Category:Coven of the Eight members